


To My Favourite Despair

by SHSL_Fangirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body discovery, Coping with Death, Death, Despair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm actually proud of this one, Major Spoilers, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Reader-Insert, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Fangirl/pseuds/SHSL_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only realise just how much he means to you when he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Favourite Despair

**Author's Note:**

> The story title is derived from 'Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today' by Fall Out Boy. The chapter titles are taken directly from it.

There were no words to properly describe the depth of your despair in that one, soul-shattering moment when you caught sight of Komaeda's body.

He lay on the floor of the warehouse, an empty shell of what he once was. The others had all hated Komaeda, and in theory you should have done the same, but unlike him, luck was never on your side. It was just like this cruel world to make you fall in love with a boy who was every kind of 'cidal' you could think of. That, and he was a complete hope-obsessed psycho. Never mind the way he treated you simply because you were, as he put it, a talentless prep student who bought her way in and whose only use was to be a stepping stone for the real talent. Just like himself. 

Even one of those things should be more than enough reason for you to resent him. In theory, you shouldn't even want to associate with him. Yet here you were, staring down at his mutilated corpse with tears in your eyes and a feeling that was much like what you imagined a heart attack must feel like. 

Because, you realised in that moment your whole world came crashing down, Komaeda had _become_ your whole world. In what must have been only weeks but felt like years, he'd gotten under your skin, made you challenge everything you thought you knew, sparked in you more emotions than you had ever thought it possible to feel.

You loved him. And even if it wasn't too late, even if he was still alive and giving you the occasional look with those swirling pits of crazy that he called eyes, you could never have made it work. 

You looked upon Komaeda's body once more and felt a wave of panic and nausea sweep through the pit of your stomach.

_Komaeda's body. He was really, truly dead._

There was blood everywhere. A huge spear had pierced his stomach, and his hands and feet were pinned away from his body with pairs of sharp-looking scissors that had been stabbed completely through the flesh. There were ropes around each of his limbs and a clear gag, through which you could see his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes were wide, too, and somehow this was Komaeda and wasn't at the same time. 

It was amazing, really, how death had transformed him from the twisted man you had loved into something lifeless and devoid of all things that had made him Komaeda. He was no longer Komaeda. He was nothing. He was everything.

You could see the others recovering from their initial shock in your peripheral vision, moving closer to what had once been Komaeda, and you heard a voice shriek "no, stay away from him". It took a moment to realise that you had been the speaker.

Then somehow, suddenly, you were kneeling by the body, gently pushing loose strands of hair from Komaeda's face while your stomach churned. As though in a dream, you heard your own voice whispering softly to him, as if he had only been sleeping, having a nightmare, and you were trying to soothe him. Not dead, not _murdered_ , not in such a cruel and torturous way...

Of course, that was impossible. And you knew it.

Even as you wept down onto Komaeda's lifeless body and you dimly registered the others carefully dragging you away, you could hear yourself muttering the same things over and over.

"They murdered Komaeda."

"I won't forgive them."

"I'll make them pay."

Even as Nanami was steadying you with an arm around your shoulders, even as everyone in the room was giving you worried but curious looks, no doubt wondering why anyone would care that Komaeda had died, none of it mattered. Not any more.

You had come to this island alone. And now that Komaeda was gone, you would die there alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Without further ado...  
> Here's some unnecessary backstory on the writing of this fic that nobody cares about!
> 
> Back in late May, I was watching thelifeliketextube's translated Let's Play of this game on Youtube, and a lot of horrible things happened to me after that, but I won't go into it--I don't want to seem like a whiny bitch. One of those things, though (and probably the most minor, in retrospect) was my laptop breaking when I was up to Chapter 5's investigation. I didn't have internet access beyond phone internet, either. Meaning: I was stuck wondering what happens next, right after my favourite character just died and it looked like torture. DESPAIR.
> 
> And thus this fic was born (the first part, anyway).
> 
> Provided that anyone actually reads this, I'd love to hear your thoughts, if you have any!


End file.
